


alas, that love, so gentle in his view

by michelle_does



Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_does/pseuds/michelle_does
Summary: rj tyvolio pre-duel au that's actually not sad (shockingly)
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt
Kudos: 7





	alas, that love, so gentle in his view

Benvolio knew the heat of a duel well, the tension of staring at an opponent that wanted to harm or even kill him. At this point it was a feeling he was all too familiar with, in fact. Watching his enemy’s every move, breath, and emotion to try to anticipate what was next. But this was something both entirely different that feeling oddly the same. Running his hands down Tybalt’s chest, the person who was supposed to be one of his greatest enemies, he felt the same heat and excitement as he did every time they’d faced off in the streets before.

There were no death-defying moves to anticipate here as Benvolio placed his lips to the warm skin of Tybalt’s neck. Or as he placed his hand gently on the back of Tybalt’s head and pulled back, not quite as gently. The back and forth here was everything he’d ever wanted without knowing it before. Each time he breathed in another kiss from the man in front of him he pinched himself to see if it was a dream.

But there was no waking up from this. The breathless whispers and tight grasps were more real with every passing moment. Every time their lips crashed into each other Benvolio was reminded of the situation he was in. They were the moments that he never wanted to end.

“I love you,” Tybalt said breathlessly as Benvolio rested on his chest. He was comforted by the racing heartbeat he could hear beneath Tybalt’s rising chest. He intertwined his fingers with the boy’s in his bed and took in the scene before him. As he closed his eyes to rest he wished that he could stay in this moment forever.

When Benvolio awoke the space beside him was empty. He sadly reached out, pulling the blanket up to him, breathing in the remaining scent of Tybalt. This was, unfortunately, how it always had to be. How early he left, Benvolio was never sure, but he knew it was in the early hours of the morning before anyone would see him.

_*knock knock*_

“Come in,” Benvolio mumbled lazily toward the door as he prepared for his unwelcome company.

“Rise and shine,” Mercutio shouted as he entered the room. His cheery nature was usually a welcome sight but sometimes Benvolio wished he were less predictable. Then maybe for once Tybalt could actually spend an entire night over.

“Morning,” Benvolio said as he got up and changed into a fresh change of clothes.

“Did you have company last night Ben?” Mercutio asked, looking at the bed. Benvolio shot him a look and saw his friend raising an eyebrow. He didn’t offer a reply but knew Mercutio’s head was spinning at the thought of Benvolio sleeping with someone. Of course if the identity of _who_ was ever revealed he might faint, which is exactly why Benvolio chose silence instead of any reaction at all.

“Let’s get going,” Benvolio said, opening the door for Mercutio. The two were headed out for a day hanging around the town.

~~~~~~

The afternoon sun beat down in the town square as people passed by. Benvolio watched them all for a sign of chaos, need to intervene, or whatever it was Mercutio was looking for today. But there wasn’t anything of significance today. Until, suddenly, a bright red streak flashed into view.

“Ben, watch out, Tybalt’s here,” Mercutio said, nudging him in the side. But Benvolio had noticed long before Mercutio had pointed him out. The two met eyes, trying not to draw attention to their interaction but now wanting to remove their gaze from one another. Benvolio smirked to himself as he looked away, leaning back where he sat, knowing that Tybalt would surely visit that night.

“Seems like he’s nothing to worry about right now,” he said to Mercutio.

“Just… keep an eye out,” Mercutio said warily, “I never know with those Capulets. It just feels like one day they might snap.” He looked nervously on toward Tybalt and the group surrounding him. Benvolio could feel the unease radiating off of Mercutio at their presence but wasn’t sure why.

Tybalt and the group turned a corner and left their sight, easing the tension in the air. As he did, Benvolio could feel something change in Mercutio’s behavior.

“I think that maybe we should fight him,” Mercutio said almost out of nowhere, “I just… he keeps coming around here with this something about him. What if we showed him what’s what? Why don’t we fight him?” He looked determined, he wasn’t going to back off of this anytime soon. Benvolio felt his heart race harder than it even had the night before.

“Is that really necessary?” he said, rolling his eyes at Mercutio.

“We get pushed around by him and the Capulets all the time,” Mercutio replied angrily, “It’s time someone told him off! And I’m happy to be that someone!” He stood and started walking toward the now missing Tybalt.

“Okay, well can you at least give it a day or two? To prepare?” Benvolio said, holding him back.

“Fine…” Mercutio sighed.

~~~~~~

By now Benvolio could map the surface of Tybalt’s face. Each detail was engraved into his mind. He brushed Tybalt’s long hair to the side as purposefully placed a kiss on his forehead. As he ran his hands across his skin he wondered if this would be the last time. In fact, he feared it. But as Benvolio locked eyes with Tybalt here, in this quiet moment alone, he believed it wouldn’t be… it couldn’t be.

Benvolio traced the outline of Tybalt’s face as he collapsed onto his chest. Running his hands through Tybalt’s hair he once again felt so present in the moment. A time and space he never wanted to lose.

“What if you stayed tonight?” Benvolio whispered the suggestion as the two caught their breath. Tybalt stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief at the thought. Benvolio knew it wasn’t a smart idea but he didn’t care about being smart anymore, he just wanted to be happy.

“Okay… what if we both,” Benvolio sighed, terrified of his next words, “what if we both went somewhere else?”

“Where would we go?” Tybalt responded immediately and without looking.

“Anywhere but here,” Benvolio said firmly, “I don’t care as long as I have you.”

“But Juliet... I have to -”

“And I need to look after Romeo and Mercutio but things are going to end up however they’re meant to.” Benvolio was firm as he cut off Tybalt. He could see the gears turning behind the beautiful face he loved so dearly.

“Okay…” Tybalt replied after a long silence, “Let’s go somewhere else… we can just go and decide where we’re going later.”

“Yeah, we can just… go somewhere, anywhere.” Benvolio replied. If they could just get out of town everything would be fine.

“Let’s sleep,” Tybalt replied, “I’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave.” He placed a hand under Benvolio’s chin and placed his lips on his, smiling at him as he pulled away.

And for once as Benvolio rested his eyes to sleep he didn’t wish he could stay in this moment forever. Instead he hoped for whatever was next, the exciting future outside Verona for the two of them.


End file.
